1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag having an improved supporting device for reliably supporting the golf bag in an inclined status.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical golf bag may stand in an upright manner or be supported in an inclined status by a supporting device attached to the golf bag. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional supporting device for a golf bag 11. The supporting device includes two supporting rods 10, a support base 12, and two strips 13. Each strip 13 includes an upper end pivotally attached to an upper portion of an associated supporting rod 10 and a lower end securely attached to the support base 12. Thus, the golf bag 11 may either stand in an upright manner (FIG. 2) or be supported in an inclined status (FIG. 3). Nevertheless, when loaded with golf clubs, the golf bag tends to rock since it is only supported by the support rods 10.
The present invention is intended to provide a supporting device for a golf bag that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.